


Walking Hamilton

by redzonewarning



Series: Walking Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Major Character Injury, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombies, polysquad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redzonewarning/pseuds/redzonewarning
Summary: Hamilton in the zombie apocalypse. The group tries to survive and keep going.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic may have the die hard Hamilton fans sad but its okay...okay not really but be warned of emotional character death and zombies.

They all sat around the low fire in the rotting barn. The only sounds were the crackling flames, the soft clinking of silverware against metal, and the quick scratches of Alex’s chewed up pencil. John looked around at the group of seven, taking in their dirty, sullen faces. He scraped the bottom of his now-empty can of beans with a spoon they were lucky enough to find in one of the last houses they raided.  
“Alex, why are you still writing?” John whispered, breaking the silence they had all fallen into. Alex continued writing, seeming to ignore him as he finished his sentence.  
“I’m recording as much of our experiences as I can so future generations can read what we’ve done and learn from our mistakes.” Alex replied, looking up at the man sitting next to him. John gazed into his eyes, not knowing how to respond before staring at his hands, trying to remember how all of this insanity started.

 

John sat on the edge of Alex’s desk, his best friend and lover still not done with his work, even after John prompting that it was good enough. Alex, ever the perfectionist, did not want to put his pen away until his writings were without error. Bored and once again giving up on trying to get Alex to take a break, he picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels on the small tv in the corner of Alex’s home office.  
“...overrun. Citizens are being urged to stay indoors. Our sources say the problem is being handled, and will be dealt with relatively shortly.”  


John gasped, dropping the remote to the floor. “Jesus Christ…”. Alex finally looked up from his writing. He too, dropped the item in his hand.  
On the screen, the familiar face of the local news lady was being pulled apart by what looked like animated, freshly deceased corpses. There was no sound. In his horror, John had muted her screams. The adults didn’t need to hear it, and the children certainly didn’t.  


Alex, wide-eyed with shock and terror, turned to John, equally distraught. No words needed to be shared between the two lovers, their faces said enough. But whatever it was that they were silently communicating to each other came to an abrupt end when they heard the clammering footsteps of their oldest child. With reflexes only a parent could have, John’s arm reached to turn off the power, and simultaneously, Alex stood in front of the TV itself. No child should witness the nightmare that had been on that screen.  


“Dad! Papa! Herc and Laf just showed up with Aunt Peggy,” Phillip announced, looking between his two fathers.  


John tried not to tear up as he saw Phillip’s innocent, youthful face. He had to be strong for their son. But the image of the dying woman burned in his mind, and suddenly his mind’s eye saw Phillip in that same situation, and he couldn’t handle it. Before he began bawling in front of the eleven-year-old, he rushed ahead to greet the other members of their odd little family, Alex and their son in tow behind him.  


“We came as soon as we heard what was happening,” Marie Gilbert Lafayette panted, immediately latching onto John. “Mes amis, êtes-vous d’accord? Ça va?” they added worriedly, noticing John’s red and watering eyes.  


“Nous sommes tout bien. Ça va, oui. Tout le monde va bien,” Alex replied in perfect French to Laf as John nodded in agreement. “What is it that’s happening, exactly?” he murmured worriedly a second later to the two boyfriends.  


Hercules Mulligan caught his eye first and led him away to the corner of the room. “It’s crazy, Alex,” Herc said, his voice low enough so his words wouldn’t scare the children in the room. “From what I hear, the dead are walking. At least, they look dead to me. The government keeps saying they’re just sick, like they’re diseased or something, but I think they’re lying just to stop us from panicking.”  


Alex bit his lip, looking up at Herc as he leaned back against the wall. His left hand was running through his hair as an obviously worried look crossed his face and embedded itself in his features.  


Laf took that as a sign and crouched in front of Phillip. “Why don’t we go hang out? Vous voulez jouer? Quels jouets avez-vous?” A wide grin suddenly spread across the boy’s face. He gladly took Laf’s hand and led them to his room upstairs, enthusiastically describing the various toys he was proud to own.  


John gazed out the window before looking at the people he’d called his family since he met them all those years ago. He moves and sits in his recliner his head in his hands as little Angie walks to him and climbs into his lap.  


“Papa what’s going on?” The little girl asks looking up at John for answers he doesn't know how to give.  


“I don't know honey I honestly don't know.” John replies pulling his daughter in all but blood against his chest and strokes her hair. Meeting the gaze of Eliza he knows that whatever's happening will reach them soon. He chances a glance at Alex to see if he’s okay but all he sees is Alex writing away. John doesn't ask any questions just shakes his head and leans back in his chair to comfort Angie. Junior runs in crying heading to Alex and clings to his leg.  


“Junior what’s wrong?”, Alex asks the five year old as he kneeled in front of him wrapping his arms around the small boy. Junior looked up at him his eyes wet with tears and cheeks red from emotion.  


“I-I was on the ph-phone with grandpa a-and someone broke in and he started screaming.” Junior explained burying his face in Alex’s neck who glanced at John communicating something in the span of seconds that would take others minutes to understand. John stands holding Angie and looks at their family.  


“We need to leave now.” John declares sharing a look with Hercules who nods and heads upstairs to start packing the kids clothes. Alex moves over to John and puts his head against John’s shoulder Angie and Junior reaching to cling to each other.  


Eliza walked into the room from the kitchen Peggy following close behind her. “John we can’t just leave . We don’t even know what’s going on.”  


John looked at her before looking at the kids putting Angie down. “Why don’t you two go pick out a toy to take with us why I talk to mama?”  
The two children nodded and ran out of the room after Alex released Junior.  


John sitting back in his recliner and motions for the other adults in the room to do the same.  


“People are eating each other...we saw the newscaster on channel six get attacked it’s not safe near the city...we need to get the kids and get away,” John explains looking between ELiza and Peggy.  


The sisters look at each other with scared looks. Herc seeing this joins them.  


“Maybe we should hold off on leaving...just for a little while.” The large man offers, looking at John rather than Eliza.  


“Herc you know what’s happening you can't tell me you think it's safe to stay here?” John replies in disbelief.  


“I didn't say that, I'm just saying we’re ill prepared to just get up and leave John. Think of all the people trying to get out of the city right now the roads will be so backed up we wouldn't be able to get away for days, and by then the infected would be on us..and no one wants that. I think we should let things cool down before we leave.”  


John sighs looking down and nods, “You're right...fine we’ll stay here for now...but eventually we’ll have to leave.”  


The rest of the group nods Herc standing and heads upstairs to let his boyfriend know what they've decided to do.  


3 weeks go by, each day feeling like an entire month full of worry for the adults staying at the house. Angie, Junior, and Phillip were playing in the living room the adults sitting on the couches and talking quietly. Angie looks out the window a look of confusion crossing across her face. She looks up at John, “Papa what’s that?”  


John looks at her confused before looking out the window where the young girl is pointing. “Get upstairs now.” John says shoving Phillip towards the stairs.  


Alex looks at John glancing out the window grabbing Angie seconds later. “Eliza Peggy let’s go.” He orders starting to head upstairs.  


The girls and Alex heard the kids upstairs going into the room at the end of the hall and locking the door.  


Laf and Herc start pulling up floorboards as quick as possible as John runs to the supply closet and finding a box of nails from a failed home improvement project. He brings them back into the living room so they can start shielding the house.  


Five minutes go by, though it only feels like mere moments, and all but one of the front windows are boarded up. John starts working on getting another one put up when a zombie bangs against the window causing John to curse he looks towards where Laf is helping Herc pull up another floor board. “Laf come help me!” John calls out, his voice strong even with its slight quiver of fear behind it.  


Laf runs over and starts helping him as three more zombies start to bang against the window, each one growling and snarling at the sight of the two men.  
As soon as the two men were done boarding up the window one of the carnivorous being’s arms broke through the glass grabbing onto John's shirt. John begins to scream, Laf jumping into action covering his mouth whispering soothing words into his ear.  


“What was th-” Alex starts to ask but gets cut off by Laf shaking his head and making a quiet motion as Herc tries to pull the hand off John. The three men by the window were trying to be as silent as possible to not attract more than the five undead that are at the window. Alex, seeing that pulling on the arm isn't working, runs to the kitchen and grabs the biggest knife he can find, a butcher knife, and sprints back to the living room. Alex locks eyes with his lover before sawing at the arm of the zombie clutching John’s shirt. Thick red liquid that one could only ever associate with blood starts to fly everywhere, staining everything from the men’s shirts to the walls around them.  


From upstairs the bedroom door opens, Eliza making her way out and pushing Junior back into the room, Eliza closes the door behind her as she walks briskly down the hall and halfway down the stairs, a gasp leaving her at the sight of the four men in her living room covered in blood and her husband sawing at the hand of the thing clinging to John.  


The arm falls to the floor, Laf letting go of John as Alex grabs the previously impaired man into a hug, taking a moment to breathe in and appreciate the man’s scent. Herc shares a look with Laf, and the two work together to dispatch the undead still at the window killing them off one-by-one.  
John lets go of Alex and starts boarding up the windows again as Alex turns back to the stairs.  


“Eliza, go back upstairs.” Alex practically growls at her as he moves to help the others board up their home.  


The men work till the living room and part of the hallway are bare of wood. John leaning against the wall with sweat coating his face and neck the clear stain of the liquid showing through his ripped and bloody t-shirt. Alex is sitting at the kitchen table, a hand running through his bloody hair. Laf watches them his head on Hercs shoulder while the bigger man has an arm wrapped around his waist.  


John sighs looking at them before walking to kneel in front of Alex. “We’ll be okay...come on let's get you cleaned up before the kids see.”  
Alex allows himself to be helped up and led to the downstairs bathroom. John turns the water on in the small shower, adjusting the temperature to keep Alex comfortable. Alex then sits on the lid of the toilet. A constant void look stays on Alex face from the shock of their situation starting to set in for the first time since this madness started. John, noticing the look, cups Alex’s cheeks as he pulls his lover’s face close to his own.  


“Alex...amor look at me baby.” John tries to prompt the other man into looking at him, not liking what he's seeing.  
John presses a soft kiss to Alex’s plump lips pulling him to his feet and starts undressing him after kicking the door closed with his foot.  


In the kitchen, Laf is using wet paper towels to clean the blood from earlier from his boyfriend’s face. Herc keeps his eyes closed while his mouth works at humming a soothing tune. Laf smiles a little at the sound as he finishes with Herc's face and moves on to his lovers neck.  


Herc opens his eyes when Laf is finished and grabs his own set of paper towels wetting them before starting to wipe off Laf’s face and neck. Laf, like Herc, keeps his eyes closed but doesn’t hum remaining quiet to keep the symbolance of calm.  


Herc finishes and looks at his boyfriend. “I love you.”  


“Je t'aime.” Laf replies looking at the man he loves, hoping for the best to come.  


John after making sure both himself and Alex are clean opens the door to the bathroom. “Laf could you go upstairs and get us some clothes?”  


The Frenchman doesn't reply choosing to just head upstairs to grab his friends some clothes. Laf gets upstairs and moves to their bedroom opening in the door and opening the door walking into see Eliza stroking Phillips hair back.  


“Is everyone okay?” Eliza asks quietly looking at him worriedly keeping quiet so she doesn't wake up the three children sleeping in the bed.  


“We’re all fine...I came up to get some clothes for John and Alex.” Laf replies in a whisper, his accent coming out more due to that fact.  
Eliza nods and moves to the closet pulling out some clothes for both her men and hands them to Laf with a grateful smile.  
Laf returns the smile before leaving the room walking downstairs to hand the clothes to John. He walks to the bathroom knocking on the white wood to get John to open the door.  


John answers the door his towel wrapped around his waist and his curly hair obviously wet from the recent shower. “Thanks.”  


Laf nods handing the clothes to John. “Your welcome.” He gives the other man a small smile and walks away to check on the work they did. He bites his bottom lip as he peeks through a slit they made just for the purpose of checking on the situation outside.  


Herc walks out of the kitchen leaning against the doorframe of the living room. “Were running out of food...someone's going to have to go out looking for more.  


John walks in Alex right behind him. “I'll go.” He says already moving to the closet to pull out a pair of tennis shoes and a backpack to carry stuff.  


Alex watches him, “Are you insane? You're not going out there not after what just happened!”  


John turns to him, “Me going makes the most since Alex I'm the quickest and know the area better than anyone here I’ll be fine...I’ll go into town really quick and be back before you know it.”  


Laf sighs knowing Johns right, ”He's right Alex he has to go...we’ll give him a walkie talkie and make him check in every hour.”  


Alex looks between the two men like they've betrayed him then sighs and nods. “Fine but if he dies I blame you Maria Gilbert Lafayette.”  


John kisses Alex’s temple, “I'll be back before you can miss me baby.” He pulls away from him and moves to the front door moving the furniture away before unlocking the door.  


Herc moves over and hands John a bat, “You need some sort of weapon and you guys don't own a gun.”  


John nods, ”I'll look for some of those while I'm out too.” He says as he leaves the house with a walkie talkie on his hip and baseball bat in hand.  


Eliza walks down the stairs with a form as the door is closing, “Who just walked out?” She asked looking at the three remaining men.  


Alex looks at her scrambling to explain as she starts to realize, “Eliza were running out of food and Johns the quickest out of us.”  


Eliza glares at him, “I can't believe you just let him walk out that door with those-those things out there without a half decent weapon.”  


Alex frowns looking towards the door. “I hope he’ll be okay.”


	2. Supply Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds supplies and makes a big choice for their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm so sorry for the long break in between chapters I just had no motivation to write this chapter. But because I wrote this short chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

John drives down the road his empty backpack sitting in the passenger's seat along with his bat. Why the hell had he decided this was a good idea again? Oh yeah his family needed food to survive.   
He pulled into town and parks behind a building turning off the car. He takes a second to calm himself then gets out putting his back against the building.  
He moved to the edge of the building looking around the corner to check for undead. All he sees is abandoned cars and dark patches dried onto the once white sidewalk. John runs quickly to the store right across the street and tests the door.   
It didn’t budge. He started looking to see if there was an alarm finding none he takes the bat Herc handed him as he walks out the door and swings it into the glass. The glass doesn't break on the first swing so John swings again this time the glass cracking. He gave a small sound of victory before swinging again the glass breaking and collapsing enough for John to climb through.   
John gets into the store and starts moving among the shelves grabbing all the canned goods he can and starts stuffing them in his bag. He also grabs anything else within the store he thinks they might need. He stops stuffing and looks around before mumbling to himself, “Damn this shouldn’t be so easy.”   
After grabbing all the food he can carry he leaves the store through the previously broken window and walks back to the car putting the canned good filled backpack inside. “I should look for weapons...shit.”   
John grabbed the bat again having sat it down when he got to the car and goes back into town heading towards the gun store. He keeps a lookout for any unwanted guests. He walks to the front door of the tactical store. John pulls on the door hoping it will be open. The door doesn't budge predictibally. John sighs and looks for the alarm.   
Not seeing anything john uses the bat to break the glass. John climbs through not noticing the silent alarm that's counting down right above the door He walks around the store and finds a duffel bag. He starts grabbing guns and bullets shoving them in the bag as he goes getting several pistols and automatic weapons.   
As he's grabbing another box of bullets an ear piercing alarm goes off causing John to flinch and cover his ears. He curses slinging the duffle bag around his shoulder and runs from the store, the dead already on their way. John books it down the sidewalk towards the car opening the back door and throwing the bag in once he reaches it.   
John hops into the driver's seat turning the car on and peeling out of the alleyway he parked in just as zombies reach him. He guns it and starts driving home as fast as he can.   
John pulls up to the house taking a second to breath and collect himself before climbing out and grabbing the backpack in the passenger seat. He moves to the back and opens the door pulling out the duffle bag full of weapons before heading towards the front door.He knocks not wanting to scare his family.  
John hears footsteps heading towards the door cautiously some clearly looking through the peephole before the door is flung open Alex pulling him in quickly, pulling him into a deep relief filled kiss. He returns the kiss happily the duffle and backpack falling to the floor as he wraps his arms around his lover.   
“Don't you ever go alone again John Laurens or I swear i’ll kill you myself.” Alex gasps against John's lips out of breath from their intense kiss.   
John nods and pecks Alex's lips one more time. “I won't do it again...but I brought food and guns.” He replied picking up both bags and carries them to the kitchen.   
Alex follows him Herc and Laf catching on walking into the kitchen behind the freckled man.   
They all gather around as John unloads the food Alex moving the cans to the kitchen counter so their out of the way.   
“Okay I got several of each and almost died in the process...the silent alarm decided not to be silent.” John starts unloading the guns laying the pistols in a neat column with the ammo he grabbed for them, then he starts unloading the assault rifles and their ammo lining them up neatly.   
The other three men look at the weapons then at John.   
“Have any of us ever shot one of these before?” Laf asks looking at his companions. Herc and Alex both shake their heads but John nods.  
“I grew up in South Carolina and lived on a farm we had multiple guns.” John explains after receiving disbelieving looks from his best friends.   
“You’ll have to teach the rest of us then Johnny boy.” Herc replies.   
John nods and looks over the guns holding up a pistol to examine before pushing a button to release the clip checking it for bullets. He pulls a box of ammunition close and starts loading the clip the other three men watching him closely. John puts the clip back in the pistol before moving to the next one to repeat the process.   
He finishes up the pistols and moves to the rifles looking them over. John nods to himself at the condition of the weapon.  
“Jonathan Laurens what have you brought into my home?” Eliza asks from the kitchen doorway her hands on her jean clad hips.   
“I’ve brought our protection Eliza...we need to be protected.” John replies turning to look at Eliza one of the rifles still in his hands.   
Eliza looks over the arsenal of weapons shaking her head and frowning. “Make sure the kids don’t get ahold of those Johnathon or there will be hell to pay.”   
John nods at her, “Just keep them upstairs till we're done cleaning and working on them.”  
Eliza nods and walks away Lafayette moving to take watch.  
John works on the guns finishing them quickly. He motions to Alex and Herc to start hiding the weapons around the house in areas the children can't reach. John packs most of the weapons back into the duffle bag along with most of the ammo. He picks up the bag and heads to the garage door opening it to reveal a van big enough to hold their little troop of survivors.   
Alex stands in the doorway of the garage watching him. “Were going to leave soon aren't we?”  
John closes the door and turns to look at him leaning back against the vehicle. “Yeah honestly. I want to leave as soon as possible.”  
Alex sighs and nods, “I’ll tell Eliza to start packing then.” He walks back into the house leaving John alone to contemplate how they’ll survive this new world.


End file.
